Dr. Keiji Fukuda, Assistant Director-General for the World Health Organization, warned in 2014 that no new types of antibiotics have been developed in the past 30 years. Some pathogens have evolved to such an extent that existing antibiotics are helpless to resist them. Accordingly, it is urgent and necessary to develop new types of antibacterial agents. Currently, some international pharmaceutical companies have started to develop some new type materials with more potential. Biomedical material including nano-scale silver (Ag) particles is one of the most important development in this field.
Because the nano-scale Ag particles have high specific surface area and reactivity, the biomedical material including these particles is capable of inhibiting the growth of bacteria or viruses. With respect to this kind of the biomedical material, the diameter of the nano-scale Ag particles relates to the antibacterial effects, in which the diameter is preferably less than 10 nm. However, when the diameter of the nano-scale Ag particles is less than 10 nm, it has the problems of easily causing cytotoxicity to the organism, easily oxidizing, and easily causing aggregations resulted from the secondary bonding of the nano-scale Ag particles. In addition, the production capability of the colloidal silver product manufactured by the sol-gel technique presented in the market is small, the price of the product is high, and it cannot be effectively reused.
Therefore, the Applicant has disclosed a ceramic material having a positive slow release effect, a method for manufacturing the same, and a system comprising the same to improve the problems of the prior art mentioned above.